Armillary
__FORCETOC__ '''Armillary '''is the device that activates the Dragon Energy and locates the main pulse in the world. After the fire broke out behind the pub, Bruno Ostvald mentions to George Stobbart that he is hunted by Susarro for having knowledge in finding the Dragon Energy. He also explains that the disasters happening around the world are the results of Susarro's attempts in tapping the power of ley lines. Susarro also plans to find the Armillary and use it to activate the Dragon Energy. While George and Nicole Collard are finding the next alphabet stone in Congo, Bruno is captured by Flap and Susarro's men. In the castle, Bruno suffers from severe torture and forced to answer about the stolen Key of Solomon. George and Nico managed to find Bruno resting inside Susarro's office. They called him and ask about his situation. Bruno, who is thirsty and hungry tells the duo about the truths he told to Susarro. George and Nico are about to free Bruno when suddenly Susarro returns in the castle. Susarro informs Bruno that Petra arrives at last from the trip in Congo. He tells Bruno that he still needs him in finding the Dragon Energy and warns that it's Petra's turn to torture the scientist. Petra goes inside the office using the secret passageway and greets him. She apologizes to Sussaro for failing to kill George and Nico, and tells him that Flap bought another bad news. Flap, who is happy with his new scarf he found in Paris arrives in the office much to Susarro's dismay. The big man tells to Susarro that he encountered Nico in the theatre's office and discovered that there were some missing documents in that place. Susarro is unhappy about it when suddenly he discovers something about Flap's scarf. Flap says to Susarro that he got it from Nico. Susarro is amazed with the discovery of a clue and tells Petra and Flap that the scarf came from Saint Stefan Chapter of the Knights Templar. He decided to change his plans as he realized that those knights are the ones who stole the Key of Solomon. Petra stands from her seat and becomes suspicious about Nico's involvement with the knights. Susarro tells Petra that she must send Bruno in Egypt and go to the Armillary while he is going to Paris to retrive the key. He also says that it's time to run the Armillary. In the Armillary, Bruno is forced to activate the machine using the key of Solomon. The plan is interrupted as George and Nico arrived. The duo managed to knock Flap and Susarro to stop them from activating the machine. While George, Nico and Bruno are talking about the disruption of finding the energy, they never realized that Petra watches them. Petra points her gun and then Susarro wakes up. Petra asks what she will gonna do next and Susarro tells her to kill them immediately. Petra refuses to obey Susarro and instead she's talking to the hooded man at the top. Said hooded figure is the Grand Master, who appeared in Glastonbury, England and Paris, France earlier. The Grand Master is amused to see the familiar faces. Susarro is disappointed as he's betrayed by Petra and then becomes furiou about the Grand Master's return. The Grand Master kills Susarro using the lighting on his hands as a punishment of stealing the organization. Then, he commands Petra to activate the Armillary. The ancient machine starts moving and points out a certain country. The Grand Master and Petra leave the explosives in to kill George, Nico and Bruno inside the temple. George, Nico and Bruno survived from the explosion and managed to find a way to the river puzzle room. Before they leave, they noticed that the Armillary points out to Glastonbury and that's where they going next to stop the Grand Master. Trivia * If the Armillary is left running, the power will go down and it will never be used for the next 12,000 years. Gallery Horuspuzzleroom.jpg|The river puzzle room Armillarybs30012.jpg|The Armillary Therotatingglobe.jpg|The Armillary's globe Usingthekeyofsolomon.jpg|Bruno adjusting the Key of Solomon Activatingthemachine.jpg|Running the machine Sneakingtothearmillary.jpg|George and Nico enter to the Armillary armillaryconceptart1.jpg|Armillary concept art Category:Location Category:Places of interest Category:Egypt Category:Broken Sword: The Sleeping Dragon